Question: Find the range of the function \[g(t) = \frac{t^2+\tfrac34 t}{t^2+1},\]where $t$ can be any real number. (Give your answer in interval notation.)
Solution: Let $y$ be a number in the range of $g.$ This means that there is a real number $t$ such that \[y = \frac{t^2+\tfrac34 t}{t^2+1}.\]Multiplying both sides by $t^2+1$ and rearranging, we get the equation \[(y-1)t^2 - \tfrac34 t + y = 0.\]Since $t^2+1 \neq 0$ for all $t,$ our steps are reversible, so $y$ is in the range of $g$ if and only if this equation has a real solution for $t.$ In turn, this equation has a real solution for $t$ if and only if the discriminant of this quadratic is nonnegative. Therefore, the range of $g$ consists exactly of the values of $y$ which satisfy \[\left(\tfrac34\right)^2 - 4(y-1)y \ge 0,\]or \[0 \ge 64y^2 -64y -9.\]This quadratic factors as \[0 \ge (8y-9)(8y+1),\]which means that the solutions to the inequality are given by $-\tfrac18 \le y \le \tfrac98.$ Therefore, the range of $g$ is the closed interval $\boxed{[-\tfrac18, \tfrac98]}.$